A Most Unlikely Love
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: One night Harry is struck with the realization that Draco needs somebody to love him They get together and all Hell brakes loose when Ron finds out Then Draco and Harry get to know each other better Fluffyness WARNING: SLASH written ignoring books 5 6 7
1. I have no real friends

It was the last day of my fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort about five months before. I was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room. People were bustling around all through the room. I was sitting alone because Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were busy packing. Or so I had thought. I looked over to a table on the other side of the room. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were sitting there talking and laughing with one of the other Slytherins. I wasn't surprised though. They only hang out with me because my father is a very powerful Death Eater. He had threatened their parents that he would kill their entire family if their kids weren't friends with me. That was why I had any friends at all. No one actually liked me. They're all just scared of my father.


	2. My father tortures me

I was sitting on my bed at home. It was the last day of summer before I went back to Hogwarts for my sixth year. I was reading an article in the newspaper when my father came in. He looked at me and I looked at him. "Is something wrong, father?" I asked him.

"You received another barely passing grade in herbology."

"I know. You've known since I got home from Hogwarts. Why are you bringing it up now? And besides, I don't need to ace herbology to graduate."

"It doesn't matter. You still should have tried harder."

"I tried my best! My best just wasn't good enough!"

"You will not raise your voice at me!" With a simple flick of his wand and a mumbled "Crucio Imperio," my father cast a Cruciatus Curse on me. I lay on the floor screaming until finally my father got bored. "And you can find somewhere else to go for next summer. And for Christmas. I don't ever want to see your pathetic failure face again." My father then left me lying on the floor of my room crying in a pathetic heap.


	3. My professor rapes me

A few months later, it was Christmas time. I had nowhere to go so I decided I would just stay at the school. I was sitting in the Slytherin common room. I was one of only about ten Slytherins who weren't at home with their family. The other Slytherins were up in the dorms. Professor Snape walked over to me. Since the beginning of the year, Professor Snape had been... Well, let's just say he was giving me private lessons against my will, if you know what I mean. I tried to refuse when he first started. But the more I said no, the more violent it became. I decided I should just stop saying no so I wouldn't get hurt. Anyway, Professor Snape walked over to me. "Hello, Draco."

"Hello, Professor Snape. How are you tonight?"

"Quit putting it off, Draco. Let's go." He grabbed me roughly by the hand and led me off to an empty corridor where no Slytherins, or anyone else for that matter, would see us. He roughly began my 'private lesson' and I quietly began crying.

Professor Snape finished with me and just left. He always just left me there crying. He was as bad as my father. It was for the best I supposed. That way I would have time to stop myself from crying and calm down.


	4. Someone actually cares about me?

As I was laying there crying, Harry Potter stepped out from behind a statue that was a few feet from me. Great, just what I needed. Another fight with Potter right when I feel like shit. I sat up and remembered that I had no clothes on, so I started to put my pants on. "What do you want, Potter?" I said with tears in my eyes.

He sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, Malfoy, no one, not even you, deserves to have someone force them to do something like that. Why do you put up with it?"

"Because I have no choice, Potter. If I say no, he just gets violent with it. This way, I don't get hurt."

"What are you playing at, Malfoy? You're not getting hurt? Come on!"

Tears spilled down my cheeks. "So what if my dad uses the Cruciatus Curse on me on a weekly basis when I'm home? So what if my father never wants to see me again? So what if Professor Snape uses me as his personal sex slave? So what if I have no real friends? So what if everyone hates me?" I felt a lump form in my throat. "So what if my life completely sucks? I don't care!"

By now tears were flowing down my face rapidly. I fell to my knees crying. Potter walked over and kneeled down next to me. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I didn't realize you had so much shit to deal with." He put his arms around me. I snuggled into his warm embrace. No one had ever embraced me in such a way. It felt good, although I'd never admit it to anyone.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, but I ignored them. "Potter, return to your dorm. Malfoy, you're coming with me." It was then that I recognized the voice as that of Professor Snape. I felt Harry tighten his grip on me.

"He's not going anywhere with you, Snape." Harry said angrily.

I kept my face buried in Harry's chest. "Potter, don't you dare defy me. I have had a bad night and I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Snape said angrily.

"You've had a bad night? What's wrong, are you getting bored of raping Malfoy?"

"You are way out of line, Potter!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I pulled myself out of Harry's grip, "He's out of line? You're my teacher and you rape me at least twice a week! You're the one who's out of line."

I realized that Professor Dumbledore was standing a few feet down the hall. I wondered how long he had been there. Professor Snape saw that I was staring down the hall and he turned around to see what I was staring at. His face immediately lost all color. He let out a half sigh, half laugh. "Professor Dumbledore, how long have you been standing there?" I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Long enough, Professor Snape, to know that you and I need to have a serious talk. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, if you would kindly make your way back to your dormitories."

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." Harry said as he stood up. He reached out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me stand up. "Come on, Malfoy, I'll walk you down to your room."

I nodded my head. We started walking towards the dungeon. "Harry, you can call me Draco if you want."

"Okay." Harry looked down at our hands. I looked down, too, and realized we had been walking while holding hands. We stopped walking. Harry blushed and let go of my hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't think to let go of your hand after you stood up."

I took his hand again. "It's okay. I like holding your hand. It's nice."

Harry looked into my eyes and I looked into his. Slowly, we moved towards each other. Our lips met in a gentle, but passionate, kiss. It lasted only a few seconds and when Harry broke it I was disappointed. Harry blushed again and I felt my face get red, too. We looked into each other's eyes.

My heart was pounding. I breathed heavily and spoke. "Harry, I really like you."

Harry's face got even redder. "I really like you, too." He gently kissed me again. "We should probably get back to our dorms."

"Harry, does this mean we're together now?"

"Yeah. I mean, unless you don't wanna be together, that is. Then, no, we're not."

"Yeah, I wanna be with you." We smiled at each other and headed towards the dungeon. We walked whole way to the top of the stairs that led down to the dungeon while still holding hands. When we got to the stairs, Harry gently kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked down the stairs into the dungeon. I hurried through the common room and up the stairs into the dorm. I went in, ignoring everyone else, and flopped down on my bed. I sighed and smiled. I closed my eyes. I thought, 'Even though my life sucked before today, everything has changed now. My life is going to be good. I won't see my abusive dad anymore. Snape will probably be fired so I don't have to deal with him anymore. I'll have real friends now that I'm with Harry. I have a wonderful boyfriend. The only problem now is finding somewhere to go for the summer.'

I was forced out of my thoughts by Crabbe yelling my name. "What do you want, Crabbe?"

"I wanted to know why you are so happy."

"Well, that's none of your business. So just leave me alone."

"Fine." Crabbe walked over to his bed angrily. I just laughed and went to sleep.


	5. This was the best Christmas ever

The next morning, I woke up and got dressed. Then I went down to breakfast. I walked into the Great Hall. The house tables were still pushed against the walls and the big table from the Christmas Eve Feast was still in the middle of the Great Hall, ready for the feast later tonight. I made my way over and sat down next to Harry. He smiled at me. "Good morning, Draco. How are you?"

"I'm good." I smiled at Harry. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are we gonna tell people that we're together?"

"I was planning on it unless you have an objection. I mean, I'll tell my friends and everyone else can just figure it out by themselves. We shouldn't have to hide that we care about each other."

"I agree."

Harry gently kissed my cheek. Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Dean walked over and sat down next to Harry. I hadn't known that they were still here. I blushed and looked away from Harry.

"Harry, will you _please_ tell Seamus that he was just imagining things and that you didn't just kiss Malfoy?" Ron asked Harry impatiently.

"Actually, Ron, he wasn't just imagining things. I really did just kiss Draco." Harry said calmly.

Hermione squealed. "Oh my gosh, Harry, really?"

"Yeah, really." Harry said and Hermione squealed yet again and hugged him.

Seamus smiled at me and Harry. "So, you two are together now, huh?" Harry nodded. "Well, welcome to our little circle of friends, Draco." Seamus reached his hand out for me to shake. I shook his hand and smiled.

"Are you all crazy? It's Malfoy! He's a Slytherin! He hates us! We hate him!" Ron said angrily.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, we're not crazy. Yes, it _is_ Malfoy, and yes, he _is_ a Slytherin. But, obviously he _doesn't_ hate us. And speak for yourself. _You_ hate him and _we _don't hate him."

"Hermione, you are seriously delusional if you think he doesn't hate us!" Ron said persistently.

"Ron, are you actually that blind?" Seamus broke in.

"What do you mean, Finnegan?" Ron said rudely.

"Harry's had a crush on Draco since our second year! And now he's finally with him. You should be happy for him. He's your best friend after all." Seamus answered.

Ron shook his head. "You're wrong. He was my best friend." He stood up and moved to a seat at the other end of the table.

Harry shook his head and started a conversation with Seamus and Dean about Quidditch. I just sat and ate silently. Hermione moved over to the seat next to me. "Hello, Draco. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"So, did Harry really have a crush on my since our second year?"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?"

"No, he didn't tell me."

"Hmm... I wonder why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was embarrassed."

Hermione giggled. "Yeah, that must be it."

We sat and talked for awhile until Ron walked over and started screaming. "Hermione! You're my girlfriend! You're supposed to support me! Not Harry and Malfoy!"

"That's where you're wrong, Ronald. You deserted Harry because of who he loves. If you were a real friend, you would have been happy for him. If you are that shallow, then you are not the kind of guy I want as my boyfriend." She said calmly.

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes, Ronald, I'm breaking up with you."

Ron walked away angrily(again). Hermione simply shook her head and went back to eating. I shook my head at how stupid Ron was. I went back to eating.

After breakfast, me and Harry went outside for a walk around the grounds. It was absolutely gorgeous outside because of the snow. While holding hands, we walked and talked, entirely unaware of the stares and gasps we were receiving from the other students. All of a sudden, someone grabbed Harry by the wrist. We turned around and saw that it was Professor Snape. I glared at the bastard. "What do you want?"

Snape snickered. "I want revenge."

Harry stood in front of me. "You won't touch him."

The bastard snickered again. "I want my revenge on both of you." He took out his wand. "And I will kill you both."

Professor Dumbledore stepped in front of me and Harry. "You will not touch or talk to any of my students, especially these two, ever again, Severus."

Snape scowled but walked away. I sighed. "I'm glad he's finally gone." I whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, me too."

Professor Dumbledore smiled in our direction and walked away. "Come on Harry, I have something for you." I said as I started pulling Harry back towards the castle.

"What is it, Draco?"

"You'll see." I grinned and continued to pull Harry towards the stairs down to the dungeon. When we got to the top of the stairs, I stopped. "Wait here, please." I said and I left Harry at the top of the stairs.

I went through the Slytherin common room and up to the dorms. I went to my trunk and opened the lid. I looked inside under a dark green sweater. I had gotten a present for Harry. It was a gold locket in the shape of a heart with a snake slithering around the feet of a lion. I knew he would love it. I had already gotten it for him before we had gotten together. But, I was too afraid to give it to him before. Now I could.

I ran up the stairs. Harry was sitting on the stairs waiting patiently. I smiled at him and held out the box. He took it, looking at it curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

"Just open it. I swear it's not gonna kill you." I grinned at him.

He grinned back at me and opened the box. His grin widened as he saw the necklace sitting among silver tissue. I smiled as I watched him finger it fondly. I took him by the hand and he stood up.

"Why don't we go for another walk? I need some air. It's kind of stuffy in this castle." I suggested.

"Sure." Harry agreed and we walked out to the grounds.

I stopped when we were at the bottom of the stairs. He turned to face me and I took the necklace from its box. "I almost forgot." I fastened the necklace around Harry's neck. I smiled. "It looks perfect on you."

He smiled shyly and pecked me on the cheek. I took his hand back in mine. We continued to walk around the grounds. We walked into the forbidden forest and found a snow-free place to sit down. Harry took a blanket from inside of his robes and laid it down on the ground. He sat down and pulled me onto the blanket. For awhile, we sat in silence. I thought silently about how wonderful Harry looked. Suddenly, Harry broke the silence.

"Um, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like me?"

I laughed. "There are several reasons."

"Well, tell me what they are!"

"Okay, okay. Let's see, there's your hair."

"My hair?"

"Well, yeah. Your hair is so beautiful. And your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They are so full of emotion and when you smile, it always reaches up to your eyes. And you're nice. You are the nicest, sweetest, kindest person I have ever met. You're selfless, you love to do things for others and you never expect anything in return. You're not afraid to express your feelings. And you're adorable." I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Your smile is the most beautiful, perfect, warm, happy smile I have ever seen."

Harry blushed and kissed me gently on the cheek. I blushed. I smirked. "Why do you care about me?"

Harry blushed. "Well, your eyes are beautiful. They're always so cold except when you're talking to someone you care about. You love with all your heart but you're afraid to express those feelings. Your smile is so warm when it's real. You're really nice even though you act otherwise. And you're adorable." I smiled at him and kissed him gently. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You're ass is great, too."

I smirked. "You're ass is pretty nice, too." I pressed our lips together again.

We both smiled and said, at the same time, "And you're a great kisser."

Together, we fell to our backs laughing hysterically. We sat up and tried to steady our breathing. Harry brushed a piece of my bleach blonde hair off of my face. He gently kissed my cheek. Harry laid down on the blanket. I laid down next to him, resting my head on his chest.

I lifted my head up and smiled down at Harry. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

He kissed me gently. "Merry Christmas, Draco."

We fell asleep. I woke up to someone saying, "Harry, wake up." loudly. Harry say up, being careful to not drop me on the ground. I sat up, too. My eyes adjusted to the slight dark of the forest. I looked up to see who had woken us up. It was the grounds keeper, Hagrid.

Harry smiled. "Hello, Hagrid. How are you?"

Hagrid frowned down at me then smiled over at Harry. "I'm fine, Harry. How are you?"

"Wonderful." Harry stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it, smiling and stood up next to him.

"Harry, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Hagrid asked.

"If you need to talk to me, you can do it in front Draco."

Hagrid sighed. "Harry, why are you here. More importantly, why are you here with," he looked at me with distaste. "him?"

Harry frowned up at Hagrid as he bent down and picked up the blanket. "Draco is my boyfriend. We were just talking and we fell asleep." He folded the blanket and tucked it into his robes.

"It's almost time for dinner. You'd best get up to the castle before your friends worry." Hagrid said, more to Harry than to me.

"Of course, Hagrid."

Harry took my hand and led me out of the forest. We walked into the Great Hall. Harry looked at the table, trying to find his friends. He spotted them and we walked over to the two seats next to Hermione and across from Seamus and Dean.

"Hello Seamus, hello Dean. Hello Hermione." Harry smiled kindly at his friends.

"Hello, Harry, Draco." Hermione said happily.

"Hey Harry, hey Draco." Seamus smiled at me.

"Harry, Draco." Dean smiled distractedly at us and continued to eat.

Harry turned around and started to eat. I turned to Hermione.

"So, how are you today, Hermione?" I asked.

"I'm all right I suppose. Ronald has been pestering me, trying to get me to get back with him."

"Did you say yes?"

"No. If he's not going to support you and Harry, then I don't want to be with him. He needs to get over his little grudge."

I smiled. "You know, I think that if you love Ron, you should be with him. Regardless of what he's done."

Hermione frowned. "I know. It's just that I get really mad when I think about how mean he always is to you. And the things he says about you behind your back make me very mad. Harry loves you, so Ronald shouldn't be so damn immature about it." Hermione smiled sadly.

I to eat my dinner. I glanced up at the teachers. Hagrid was glaring at me. Was he really that mad at me? I had expected that from Ron, but Hagrid? I noticed that Dumbledore was watching Hagrid. He said something to Hagrid and Hagrid started to eat and ignored me.

Ron walked up and sat across from Hermione where Seamus had been sitting. "Hermione, please, take me back. I wanna be with you." Ron whined at Hermione.

Hermione groaned. "I told you, Ronald. If you won't support Harry and be friends with him again, I won't be with you."

Ron sighed. "Fine." Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Fine. I'll support Harry. I'll be nice to Malfoy. Just please take me back. I love you."

Hermione smiled. "Fine." She went back to eating and Ron stared at her in disbelief.

He turned to me. "It was that easy?"

I nodded. "I guess it was."

"I'll be damned." Ron started eating, still in shock over how easy it was to get Hermione back.

Later that night, I walked with Harry to the top of the dungeon stairs. I kissed him gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

He smiled at me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

I walked down into the dungeons and straight up to bed. I fell asleep almost instantly. Right before falling asleep, I smiled to myself and thought about how perfect Harry was.


	6. We don't know anything about each other

The next morning, I woke up and everyone was gone. None of the Slytherins were still in the room. I wondered where they all were. I looked at my clock. It was already noon! I jumped out of my bed and got dressed. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I was hoping that Harry would be waiting outside for me. To my relief, Harry was sitting underneath a tree on a blanket. His eyes were closed and I wondered if he was asleep. I walked over and sat down next to him. He opened his eyes.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Draco. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. Where were you at breakfast?"

"I slept straight through it. I just woke up."

Harry laughed. "You are so damn lazy."

I laughed and captured Harry's lips with my own. "Oh, am I?"

"Yes, you are." He grinned at me. I grinned back and kissed him again.

"That's what you think, Potter."

"Oh, no it's not. I know for a fact that you're lazy as all Hell." He smirked.

"Oh, please! You know nothing about me!"

Harry's eyes lost that cute little sparkle they have when he's joking with his friends. He looked down sadly. He whispered, "You're right. I don't know anything about you."

My heart was breaking and I didn't know how to stop Harry from feeling that way. "It's okay. We've only been together for like two days. You don't have to know everything about me yet. And besides, you know some stuff about me." I looked at him sadly. I really wanted him to stop feeling bad about this. I just didn't know how exactly to make him feel better. Then I had an idea. "How about tonight we hang out and we can talk and get to know each other?"

Harry smiled at me. "That's a great idea." He kissed me gently and laid his head down on my shoulder.

Later that night, I walked into the Owlery where Harry and I had agreed to meet. Harry was already there waiting for me. I sat down next to him. I kissed his cheek.

"Hello."

He smiled at me. "Hello."

"Okay. Ask me anything about myself."

We sat and talked for hours, just getting to know each other. I told Harry everything about myself. He told me everything about himself. After we talked, we just sat in comfortable silence, resting against the hard wall.

I laid my head down on Harry's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his waist. I cuddled closer to Harry. It was awfully cold in that Owlery. I closed my eyes and breathed in Harry's wonderful scent. I listened to Harry's heart beat as I felt his chest move up and down as he breathed.

I fell asleep like that, just sitting with Harry. I woke up several hours later with my head in Harry's lap. I looked up at Harry to see him looking down at me. I smiled up at him as I turned around so I was laying on my back.

He smiled at me. "Hey there, sleepy head."

"Hey there, yourself." I yawned. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Eleven."

"Damn. We'd better get back to our dorms."

"Yeah." I stood up and took Harry's hand. He pulled himself up and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Let's go."

We walked together out of the Owlery and towards the dungeons. At the top of the stairs, Harry and I said good night and gently kissed each other. Then I walked downstairs and went to bed.


End file.
